


It's Hot in Here

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [35]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Romance, Rose is a minx, Seduction, all the innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little minx was doing it on purpose.  The Doctor was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetals prompts weekly ficlet prompt, "It's really hot in here and you're really distracting me."

The TARDIS didn't translate the filthy Gallefreyan curse the Doctor had just shouted from under the console, but Rose knew what it was. He'd taught her a swear or two when she'd asked for a lesson in Gallefreyan. A loud snap, followed by a smoky odor (followed by an impressive litany of English swears) came next.

Rose decided that the Doctor was just too stressed out and needed a break from all his hard work. 

She had her MP3 player with her, and she plugged the earphones in. 

********

Rose was doing it on purpose. The Doctor was sure of it. 

It was at least ten degrees hotter in the console room and he was actually sweating, with his shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up as he fought with recalcitrant wiring under the console. 

Then in walked Rose. 

She didn't walk, she sauntered. She swayed her hips, encased in a really short skirt. 

She had her earbuds in and was singing along to her MP3 player. Blimey, he thought. Bloody hell. Her voice sounded like pure....honey....if honey actually had a sound, which it did. It sounded like Rose. 

It sounded like sex, if he wanted to be quite honest. And that did have a sound. He'd heard that sultry voice before, just in that context, except she hadn't been singing, she'd been moaning his name rather deliciously.

Had the temperature gone up another five degrees?

Minx.

The brainpower he needed to actually work out what was wrong with the TARDIS was rapidly flowing southward. He realized he'd relinquished any Time Lord control over that region the moment Rose sauntered into the control room.

Oh, bloody hell, he thought. It was shattered when she said "there's me."

The Doctor tried to remain collected. He looked up at his beloved minx and commented, "I've repairs to do." The TARDIS sparked a bit, as if to argue with this point. The Doctor ignored it. "It's hot in here and you are distracting me."

Oh, that was not playing fair. She was now dancing a bit, arms raised, pulling the hem of her vest top up to expose a strip of tantalizing skin. The Doctor could feel his pupils dilating. He'd never noticed that sensation before his ninth incarnation. He hadn't known Rose Tyler before then, either.

Rose's eyes locked on his. She pulled an ear bud out, and put on her best innocent expression. "Pardon?" 

"I said it was hot in here and you're distracting me," he repeated, standing up. 

Her eyes roved freely. Her pupils were rather dark as well. "Oh, sorry. Was I?" She gave him a grin that was really more of a smirk with tongue.

The Doctor was toe to toe with her in a split second, his own mouth engaging her wicked tongue as he wrapped his arms around her. 

She wrapped her legs around him. 

He took a few steps back and sank down onto the jumpseat. She straddled him. 

"I believe you planned this," he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Distracting me....seducing me." 

"Yeah, and you love me for it," she grinned.

The Doctor pulled back to look her in the eye. He caressed her cheek. "I do." She beamed. 

Rose reeled him in for another snog. They tasted each other breathless as hands began to wander and clothes were shed.

The temperature in the room went up another ten degrees.

Afterwards, they cooled off in the TARDIS pool, and the Doctor had to admit that he was well and truly relaxed. Rose was quite pleased with her handiwork.


End file.
